


*insert creative title here*

by Naini (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, cuddles uwu, i have no title lmao, my first time writing fanfiction please dont kill me, prolly out of character but im trying my best smh, this fic is trash tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Naini
Summary: Originally posted on amino!Link to original post right here: http://aminoapps.com/p/cezpgc





	*insert creative title here*

Rei looked terrible. Of course, he always was in Ritsu's eyes, however terrible wasn't exactly the right word... he was pitiful. There was a slight flush on Rei's cheeks, which had somehow managed to be paler than what they normally are. His hair plastered to his forehead --and somehow, under all those blankets, he was shivering.  
Ritsu had gotten the new from Mao that Rei was in the infirmary, and he got down with a cold in the middle of the school day. And, of course, who was Ritsu not to go check on his 'Onii-chan'. In all honesty, Ritsu couldn't of cared less but it was Mao who had pushed him to go check on Rei, suggesting they could improve their relationship, or something like that.. but Ritsu called it all bullshit. He wanted nothing to do with Rei, all he was to Ritsu was a stranger, one who had abandoned him and coming back, begging for his forgiveness.

Ritsu quickly closed the curtains behind him, looking down at Rei. He was asleep and buried under all the blankets, but slowly began to stir awake at Ritsu's gaze which felt strong enough to burn holes into his skin.  
Rei slowly sat up, with a weak and thin smile forming at the edges of his lips from the sight of Ritsu, "Ah, Ritsu.. dear, how about you come here and... give your onii-chan a hug--" His voice was a raspy and his words hardly unable to be finished as he broke off into a fit of coughs.  
Ritsu cringed at how awful his coughing sounding.  
Rei was finally able to catch his breath and turned back up to Ritsu.  
Ritsu scoffed, "We're vampires, Anija. How the hell do you, out of all people, manage to get sick."  
Rei smiled, "Aw~! Dear Ritsu is worried about his onii-cha----" He slowly reached out and was immediately kicked away by Ritsu.  
"Ew, disgusting Anija. Don't touch me, I don't want your germs on me," Ritsu spat out, cutting off Rei's words. "I'm only here because Maa-kun forced me."  
Rei frowned for a slight second, "Ah, but didn't Ritsu come here to check on his big brother? How hurtful.." He whined.  
Ritsu rolled his eyes and slightly scoffed "Good, it wasn't supposed to be nice, anyways." He turned on his heels to leave. He wasn't going to admit he was worried about Rei, "Get some sleep, you look disgusting." He mumbled as he glanced back to Rei.  
Rei looked taken aback for a slight second, his lips were parted and he looked nearly dumbstruck. "Aww! Ritsu is worried about me! Ah, how happy that makes me~! I will, I will, but.. first I need to make sure you're alright!"  
Ritsu snorted, "I'm not the one who's sick, I don't need your help."

"Ah, but Ritsu is the one who has been staying up for me, probably stressing himself so badly about his onii-chan~"

"I'm could care less about you. How about you make it up to me by leaving me alone and dying already--"

"But, Ritsu would be sleeping right now and I'm interrupting his schedule..." Rei looked up to Ritsu and chuckled, "Remember when we used to used to share the same bed when we were younger? How you would always snuggle up next to your onii-chan.."

"I was never that close to you! You snored so loudly it kept me up at night," Ritsu protested, turning back around. 

"Ah, by the way I remember it, little Ritsu was the one who kept the entire family awake at night he was so loud~"

Ritsu snatched the pillow from the infirmary's bed and threw it at Rei's face, and Rei couldn't help but chuckle once again. 

"You're a poor excuse of a vampire. You should have been able to catch that from miles away, Anija."

"Ah, was that a competition you're asking for? I assure you, there is no way you could win.. However, your poor onii-chan here is just too frail and weak to hold up a fight.. Give this old man a break.."

Ritsu snorted, "Pathetic.."  
Rei smiled up at Ritsu and laid back. He spread out his arms, "Maybe we could share a bed, just like we did when we were little~. C'mon, we can sleep together, don't you want to help your onii-chan feel better?"

Ritsu opened his mouth, hesitant to discard the offer. He rolled his eyes, "Only because stupid Anija can't shut up.." He mumbled quietly. It was just an excuse, but he wouldn't admit he wanted to accept the offer out of his own free will.

Ritsu flopped down into Rei's arms. Rei leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Ritsu's forehead, another kiss on his cheek, another on his nose, and a small chaste kiss over Ritsu's lips.  
Ritsu huffed and tucked his head under Rei's chin. Rei wrapped one arm around Ritsu's waist, the other arm was wrapped around his neck and running his fingers through Ritsu's hair.  
Ritsu nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his arms around Rei. He slowly closed his eyes, easily falling into the embrace, and falling asleep within a matter of seconds.


End file.
